Changed and Over
by rista07d
Summary: As he watches John talk to Wade Barrett, Randy is reminded how things went wrong between them. Slash, Centon with hints of John/Wade


**Warnings: Slash, angst.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys, just my imagination!  
****A/N: Ok so I wrote this a while go but realized I hadn't posted it here, so here you you go, enjoy! Again fist language isn't English, so all mistakes are mine, sorry!**

Hidden in the shadows Randy watched John talk to Barrett. He saw how John smiled at something the English man said and his heart arched. Ever since John was forced to John the Nexus their relationship had been going downhill. It started with John becoming quieter around him and disappearing without explanations of where he was going or where he'd been. And though it had hurt him to see his lover so distance, he had thought his lover was just struggling with the whole Nexus storyline and that it was just temporarily. But it wasn't and only gotten worse, to the point where John hardly spoke to him at all anymore. Yet he kept trying to talk with John or to get John to talk to him. Just like he also kept believing that the whole thing would blow over and things would get back to normal.

It wasn't until one night on their tour in Europe -England to be exact- that he realized things weren't going to change back. That night John had gone out with a bunch of other after a show, but since he himself felt incredible tired he decided to go back to the hotel instead of going with them. He remembered how he had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the soft pillow of his hotel-bed. However when he woke up the next morning he found John not there and nothing indicated that he had be back either. His stomach had dropped as he checked his phone if he missed a message from John, but nothing. It was that moment that he realized their relationship was really in serious trouble. John had never stayed away all night without letting him know.

With a heavy heart he had gotten dressed that morning to get some breakfast for his growling stomach. He could still remembered the looks of concern on Ted and Mike's faces as they kept asking him if he was ok, but he had just told them that he didn't want to talk about it. In silence he had eaten the rest of his breakfast until John finally walked into the hotel, with Wade's arm loosely slung over his shoulders. The look of the two men together like that had made his heart arch as he quickly excused himself to go back to his room.

Back in his room he had paced between the door and window as he waited nervously and with a heavy heart for John. To his slight relief it didn't take the older man long to arrive, stupid smile still on his face. He had glared at him, but John didn't seem to noticed as he started to strip down for a shower.

"Where have you been?" he had asked calmly but with as strangled voice.

John had looked up at him dumbly. "Gone out with the guys and later I went with Wade to meet some of his friends that lived nearby" he explained nonchalant. "We slept there too."

Biting his lip Randy had stopped himself from screaming at his lover in anger. "You slept there, but didn't think of letting me know?" he hissed lowly.

"Jeez I forgot ok" John said, now obviously annoyed. "It's not a big deal."

Randy couldn't believe his ears. "Not a big deal! How do you think I felt waking up alone huh? For all I knew something could have happened to you. You've could have been hurt or worse dead."

"But I'm fine,see. So just relax will ya."

He noticed that John started to get angry, but he didn't care because something inside him snapped. For too long had he ignored John's weird behavior and he was sick and tired of it. "That's not the point John. We made a deal to always let each other know if we didn't came home, but obviously you don't care about that anymore. Just like you don't care about a lot of things these days."

"What the hell are you talking about Orton?"

He was taken back by the use of his last name since John never called him Orton outside of the ring. Swallowing hard he finally accepted John had changed over the past month, because this wasn't the John he knew and loved for so long. This man right in front of him was like a stranger to him and it felt like he had only one question left to ask. "Do you... Do you still love me?"

The silence that followed was deafening, but told him everything he needed and wanted to know. For so long he had tried to deny it, but after a relationship of nine whole years it was really over between them. "I see" he whispered defeated, broken. It felt like his heart had just been ripped right out of his chest and he had to fight the tears that threatened to spill for his eyes, but he wouldn't give John the pleasure of seeing them. Silently he turned around and grabbed his bags that were already standing ready to go to the next city. "I take it this is goodbye then" he said softly, but John kept his mouth shut. Annoyed he huffed and walked to the door, secretly still waiting for John to stop him, but again the older man stayed quiet. Defeated he kept walked and left the room, feeling completely heartbroken.

Now a week later he still didn't know how he had made it to the room Ted and Mike shared a level below his. But once he was there he finally broke down and cried for hours in the arms of his former protege and friend. Ever since then the two younger men had been a great support for him in the days that followed. They were the once that made him get up in the morning. That got him ready to do his job in front of the audience, but still his heart remained broken as he missed the man he had thought to be his soul mate.

"Randy." A soft whisper from behind him made him jump and he nervously looked towards John and Barrett, but the two didn't seemed to have noticed. Turning he faced Cody, who smiled softly at him. "Come on you're dad is waiting for you" the younger man told him and grabbed his hand.

Casting one more look to his now ex-lover who still happily talked with Barrett, he allowed Cody to lead him away. Deep down he knew that it was time to move on, but he wasn't sure if he was willing or ready to let go yet. He couldn't just forget what they had, John had been to important in his life and to him to just get over it. But with time and the help and support of his friends he knew he would get there.

**FIN**

**A/N: As you might have noticed this was written just after Old School Raw, that's why Randy's dad is there. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it and please Review! They really make me happy :)**


End file.
